digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Yuri Suzaku (Spirit Warriors)
|age= 15 |grade=9th |gender=Male |relatives= |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Digidestined Student |alias= |Hybrid (Human)=Lobomon |Hybrid (Beast)=KendoGarurumon |Hybrid (Fusion)=BeoWolfmon |Hybrid (Unified)=MagnaGarurumon |Hybrid (Mega)=Susanoomon AncientGarurumon }} Yuri Suzaku is one of the main protagonists of Digimon Adventure: Spirit Warriors. He possess the power of the Warriors of Light. Description He is in the same class as Yukimura Okita, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, and Sora Takenouchi. He is at the top of the class and doesn't care to listen to the lessons. He preferred that people would call him by his surname Suzaku, because he is embarrassed when people calls him Yuri. Appearance Yuri has light-brown neatly-kept hair and blue eyes. Personality Yuri's personality is somewhat rude, obnoxious, arrogant, snobby, and prideful. He's a bit of a lone-wolf, always doing things his own way to get something done. Digimon Forms Yuri wields AncientGarurumon's power through the Spirits of Light. {|wikitable |- | style="background:whitesmoke" | Lobomon Lobomon (Ja: Wolfmon) is Yuri's Digimon form when he uses the Human Spirit of Light. The name "Lobomon" comes from "Lobo", the Spanish and Portuguese word for "Wolf". His helmet is grey with white lines on the eye holes and a black nose. His scarf is light purple with darker purple stripes. His chest and abdominal armor is grey with four purple rectangles. He has a pair of white pants with two grey and purple kneepads and a belt wrapped around each upper thigh. His feet are "wolf-shaped" With a black upper part with a grey-outlined purple diamond on each foot and two pieces of the armor covering his ankles. a square sheath is where his Kendo swords are sheathed. His shoulder pads each have the "symbol of light" on them. His gauntlets are grey and purple and on his left gauntlet is his "Howling Laser" where his "Saint Amethyst" is, giving the laser power. His gloves are black with purple knuckles. His power rivals that of a champion/ultimate. Lobomon is a Warrior Digimon and a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from " " ( }}) and whose English name is derived from "Lobo" ( ). It is the Legendary Human Warrior of Light. It wields the "Licht Schwert" ( ) swords made out of light. Attacks *'Lobo Kendo' (Licht Sieger, lit. "Light Winner"): Uses his "Light Kendo" swords to slice his enemies in two. *'Howling Laser' (Licht Kugel, lit. "Light Ball"): Gathers energy to the weapon on his left wrist, and releases it in a burst of light energy. *'Strahl' ( ) |- | KendoGarurumon KendoGarurumon is Yuri's digimon form when he uses the Beast Spirit of Light. KendoGarurumon is a wolf-like digimon who can move at the speed of light. He is completely covered in white armor with yellow edges and blue stripes. a curved yellow spike is on his chest armor. He has the "Rocket Skates" on each of his feet and The "Howling Blades" on his back. KendoGarurumon is a Android Digimon and an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon whose Japanese name and design is derived from the mythological and whose English name is derived from the |剣道}} and Garurumon. It is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Light. Attacks *'Lupine Laser' (Solar Laser): Shoots a beam of energy from his mouth. *'Howling Star' (Speed Star): Uses the "Howling Blades" on his back and "Rocket Skates" on his feet to slice apart the enemy. |- | style="background:whitesmoke" | BeoWolfmon BeoWolfmon is the combined form of both of Yuri's spirits. He wields the "Beo Saber" (Trinität, ). BeoWolfmon is a Warrior Digimon and a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological and Wolfmon. Attacks *'Frozen Hunter' ( , ): Raises its saber forming a giant wolf of light energy, and then takes a slash that is faster than the eye can see. *'Cleansing Light' (Licht Angriff, ): Fires missiles and a laser at its opponents. *'Beo Saber' (Trinität, ): Uses the Beo Saber to attack its opponent. |- | MagnaGarurumon MagnaGarurumon is a Android Digimon and Mega-class Hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Magna" ( ) and Garurumon. As the Legendary Unified Warrior of Light, known as the in Japanese media, it is the fusion of BeoWolfmon and the Spirits of Darkness, Thunder, Steel and Water. MagnaGarurumon can move at a high speed even when it is equipped with all the weapons and the flying unit. If the armor on its chest is separated, it can move even faster. It has a cannon "Sniper Phantom" equipped on its right arm, and the "Strike Phantom" equipped on its left hand. Yuri achieves this form when he Unifies the Spirits of Light, Darkness, Thunder, Water and Steel. He has the ability to disarm himself and attack using "Starburst Hunter" and "Magna Sabre" then reassemble the weaponry and armor. Attacks *'Starburst Hunter' (Starlight Velocity): Dashes forward, and surrounds himself in an aura of light as he crashes into the opponent. Only used when he drops his armor and weapons. *'Feral Fire' (Machine Gun Destroy): Leaps into the air, propelling himself forward while raining a wave of gunfire blasts down on the enemy below. Can be fired in one shot bursts from his "Sniper Phantom" or as a machine gun in his "Strike Phantom" *'Magna Missiles': Consecutive missiles are launched at the opponent. Can be fired from either his flying unit, "Sniper Phantom", or "Strike Phantom". *'Magna Rocket' Fires Rockets from his blaster |- | style="background:whitesmoke" | AncientGarurumon AncientGarurumon is an Ancient Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient Garurumon". It possesses the attribute of "Light", and is one of the legendary "Ten Legendary Warriors" that saved the ancient Digital World. It is called the "Supreme Shining Beast". Its abilities were later passed on to the "Beast Digimon". Attacks *'Sharpness Claymore': Brandishes its two greatswords with a dazzling radiance and cuts the opponent to pieces. *'Absolute Zero': Completely halts the movement of electrons with super-cold air at and a super-ray or light. |- | Susanoomon Category:Fan Humans